A Lost Forgotten Soul
by Kiss from a Raven
Summary: Kagome is from a rich family, but is being forced to marry even though she is terrified of him. She chooses to end her life. Sesshomaru is an unemotional thief who happens to be in the wrong house at the wrong time.
1. Prologue

Hey! This is my first story so be kind. To let any one who cares know that part of this story is dedicated to a friend of mine who tried to commit suicide over a lost love. She is okay but it was not good. In this story My character will find love.

I do not own inuyasha(pout) or any of its characters, but this is my story so please do not copy. Ok, Please read and review!

The blood starts to trickle down her wrist. Little droplets of blood fall from her fingers. Her eyes start to loose the fire in them, her body slumps over. She watches as life slowly comes to an end. As the world darkens her memories choose to return to her on last time.

......._His eyes slowly went up her form as she stood in front of him awkwardly, her eyes down cast trying not to show any fear. 'How can he make me so scared I've never even met him. OH god, father just cant make me......._

_...... 'NO! ' "oh god, please. stop. no..." His eyes seem to burn into her soul, but not looking for any good but searching how to break her. "Stop what my dear. Have I done something to upset you?" he said with a mocking smile. His hand started to slide up her thigh. "Marcus! Would you hurry up will be la....._

_......." I thought I told you not to look at James!" He gave her another blow to her cheek, hard enough to hurt but light enough to not leave a bruise. A trickle of blood rolled from the corner of her mouth contrasting greatly with her pale coloring. "I didn't try, but he was talking to me and I just looked up" she whispered from the floor. Out of nowhere his foot connects with her ribs. She sucks in a breath with pain. "I don't wanna hear PATHETIC excuses, now, you will not look another man got that." "yes..." .........._

_........She slowly moved about the room as not to upset the drunken form on the floor. 'I can't take this much longer certainly father will not choose to merge with Marcus's father's company. Well not if he knew how Marcus really treater me' ::sigh:: She looks down at her hands to see small bruises grace the insides of her wrist. Little reminders of the last time Marcus had been mad. "Y..ou.sss Bitccchh get m..me iccccccce!" the body of Marcus slumped down onto the floor......._

_...... "Kags, guess what" a slightly older man asks "What is it father?" She answers. "Marcus has asked for your hand in marriage. Isn't that great,not only will the business expand but you get the man of your dreams to." a smile graces his lips. 'NO! No! no! no! no! This ... this can't be happening. Father don't fall for that bustards sweetness. Don't make me marry him. Oh god this can't happen!!' she holds all these emotions as best as she can. Even with all her control a small frown graces her usually always smiling lips. "Is that so father. Well when is the wedding?" "In one month can you not what" 'YES! YES! yes I can wait!!' "No father I can't"........_

..........._"To think you should be mine in two days and now we have to wait a whole year." Marcus pouts even as his eyes glow with mischief. " I will be back from collage in a year exactly and I expect you to be in your wedding dress walking down the aisle the next day then in MY bed that night"::sigh:: "ahhh... finally the time has come to were you will be MINE!" with that Marcus walks out the door and enters the taxi waiting for him......._

_................(on the phone)" Hey baby wuts up?" "nothing Marcus" "Guess what baby?" 'Please say your dying. Please say your dying.' " I don'.. " Marcus cuts her off. " I'm coming home in a week! I bet you can't wait. ..... Oh the whore is here gotta go. Me and the boys are celebrating." 'No! he can't be coming back yet, not yet! oh I don't think I can make it if I'm married to him...._

_............"D..Ddd...Daddy?...Umm. Can I have a word with you please." "Of course sweetheart." "Must I marry M...Marcus?" Shock runs across his face. "WHAT? Why wouldn't you want to marry him? The two of you have always gotten along so well." "Y...Yes" 'NO! No! That's a lie stop lying to him! You HATE Marcus. Don't let father make you feel guilty. Marcus will destroy you!' "Never mind, father. Its not a problem." She slowly walks back to her room. 'No! NO! I will not be married to some one who does not respect me! I would rather DIE! Than be stuck with him!'............._

The color bleached from her skin. Ruby red rivers run down her arm and fell from her fingers tips into little pools. Black botches start to dance across her vision. Something moves across her vision, she tries to look over but finally the black takes over.

He quietly snuck in through the window, not making a sound as he moved across the floor. He was a true thief. Trained in the skills of how to not be seen or heard.

This mansion had been his target for the last year and a half. Sure he'd had small jobs on the side but this, this was gonna make his career he would be known through out the world of thieve's as a mastermind. He had studied every thing possible that had to do with security. He had made models of every room and gotten to know the mansion like he lived there, nothing could go wrong. _Oh how little he knew...._

He quickly moved through the master bedroom removing any jewels and famous pieces of art. He only had a few more rooms to hit then he would be out of here and living the great life. The family was outfor a party celebrating the marriage of their only daughter. He moved on to the next room.

It appeared empty but he knew better. There was a picture of a hound proudly holding onto the neck of the unicorn it had killed that when pushed aside hide a safe that held the key to the Gryffes greatest possession. The safe opened with ease. Inside was a picture of Kagome, the daughter of the Higurashis, and there was the jewel hanging from her neck.

'_Perfect'._ Her room was his last stop before he was done. Quietly he moved to her room never expecting what he would find.Slowly he opened the door. And there right in his line of view was red. Lots of red. His eyes seemed to take their time finding the cause for so much damage, but when they got there he wished he had never entered the room.

In the middle of the room was a woman dress fully in white. Or was once white. Her hair was raven black, so black it looked like it had blue streaks in it. Her eyes were having trouble staying open, and her hands hung from her sides. Little droplets fell from each finger adding to the pool of blood sinking into the carpet.

'_SHIT! What am I going to do now.' _His eyes darted around the room finally he deciding that he would have to take her with him. He ran over to he side, riping part of his shirt off he wrapped her wrists. After doing so he lifted her up onto his shoulder. And just as quickly and quietly as he had entered the mansion he left. Only this time he had an unknown and surprising guest with him.

She saw someone enter the room but could not make anything out but their form. Slowly they approached her. Next they bandaged her wrist and put her on their shoulder. With her last train of thought she asked them a question.

"What is your name?" ............

So what did you guys think? Please Review and tell me what you think. The more reviews the better. I am open to burns but ty and be nice because this is my first. Luv Lady.


	2. His name and Her secret

Chapter 2: His name and Her secret

"My name? I see no importance for you to know that." ............ No answer came from the girl on his back. _'Now I just need to care for her wounds, find out who she is, and somehow get rid of her. Then everything will be complete.'_ He hurried to his van. Putting the injured girl in the passenger seat then sliding in front of the wheel. The van took off in such a reckless speed there were black skid marks left behind it along with a cloud of gas.

If Britain had been conscious she would have been terrified for her life, but at the moment life was suspended in darkness for her. The world she knew was being left behind at the speed of 120mph and there was nothing she could do to stop it. But the real question is, would she even if she could?

This is exactly what she had wanted. Right? To be taken away from her controlled life and be able to live the free one she had dreamed of? She'd never felt more alone than she did now. Lost in the darkness of her own mind.

The ride was taking way to long but if he went any faster he was afraid he would be pulled over. He had decided to take her to his younger half-brothers and get her cleaned up. Hopefully he could just leave her there but first he needed to know who she is and why was she in that room.

After about another hour he finally he reached his destination. Rushing to the door the door he tried to balance the unconscious woman in his arms. ::BANG:: :BANG::.

"Inu Yasha open this damn door."

"I'm com.... you lousy no go...." Finally the door opens revealing a young man in his 20's with long hair so blond that it was almost silver, and deep honey eyes.

"What the Hell do you want at this hour? Hey! Who's the broad?"

"Stop that inferior racket, Inu Yasha. Take her, clean her up and let her sleep. I'll be back latter in the day. I have a few things to take care of."

"Oh, hell. Sesshomaru did you do this to her? I know you're not in a exactly honest career but jesus."

"No, I did not do that to her. She was like that when I found her."

"All right I'll take her but you better come back or else I'll call dad. Then you'll be stuck working for him in that boring office of his."

"I'm coming back." With that he walked off the porch got in the van and was off.

Inu Yasha looked down at the girl in his arms._'Hell Sesshomaru what are you getting your self stuck in?'_ She had very white skin, his guess that she had lost a lot of blood "Better get you cleaned up."

When Kagome came to she was laying on what felt like a couch. Slowly she opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. She was in someone's living room, it was very cozy. It was decorated in lots of different shades of red. There was a large screen plasma t.v. just a few feet away from her and hooked up to it was a X-box.

There was wonderful smells coming from the kitchen which she guessed was right through the door to her left. She slowly got off the couch. When she was standing completely up she felt a sudden wave of dizziness and had to sit down again._'Well that's not going to happen. Maybe I should call out and see if anyone answers.'_

"Ummmm, excuse me is anyone there?"

A handsome man came in through the door that she thought lead to the kitchen. His hair was a an amazing color of blond. It was so blond it seemed to be almost silver and he had eyes of honey that shone with fire. Now even though he was handsome he kind of had a rough look to him.

"Oi, how's it goin wench. Feelin better are we?"

Kagome stared at him in shock._'Did he just call ME a WENCH!'. _Her eyes glowed with an anger not to be reckoned with. She stood up and walked up to him and poked hi in the chest.

"EXCUSE ME! For your information I am NOT I repeat NOT a wench. Now that that is cleared up may I ask you were I am, who are you and why am I here?"

"Woooooh. Chill, no harm meant. For the first question you are in my house, I am Inu Yasha and all I know about you being here is that my brother brought you here. You were all covered in blood very close to death and he asked me to clean you up and let you sleep, besides that the only other thing I know is he's coming back some time tonight probably."

hey Readers!! SO SORRY!!!! my internet completely shut down and it took like forever to get it back up!! I plan to up date more chapters this week. please forgive me and keep sending reviews. If you have any ideas of how to make my storie better TELL me i wanna hear it!!

signing out


End file.
